Akame ga Amras
by Waitwat98
Summary: T for gore and language. I suck at summaries, my OC Amras is in akame ga kill/kiru. I hope you read and enjoy. Leone x OC. Sorry the title sucks
1. Chapter 1

A/N : spoilers for the anime,Amaras is my OC I own nothing else apart from corvo I'm writing this partly because I have writers block for my tales of two brothers (skyrim) but mostly because I really wanted to write this I do hope to update this somewhat regularly if my scheduler will allow it. I hope you enjoy reading chapter 1 any improvements or ideas you have please suggest them. It's ok to flame but no flame wars please constructive criticism or compliments only. Thank you for reading.

The door to the room flung open and a young man followed through enthusiastically with a bag of fish "good afternoon I am wave of the -" he stopped sitting at a large table surrounded by 7 chairs staring at him was a large man wearing a white mask and trousers with three horizontal slashes across his chest.

The Door slammed shut and wave leaned back against it 'that must be the torturer's' room he thought and pulled out his sheet of orders and checked the room number realising they matched he almost kicked himself 'it's correct that means he's my team mate'.

Re entering the room feeling awkward he sat at the opposite end of the table to the bulky man who just sat staring at him. Wave gripped his knees waiting for the silent torture to end which it thankfully was by someone walking in through the door.

She was young with dark hair wearing what looked like a black uniform and red plate metal gauntlets on her forearms. 'A normal girl' wave thought thanking his luck. She sat down and pulled it a bag of sweets, wave went over to her and tried to start a conversation but was cut off by her hugging the bag "you can't have any of these" looking daggers at him.

Then the door opened for the fourth time and a young man walked through wearing a dark brown leather strap looped around his right shoulder to his waits and back up across his back to what looked like a empty quiver and small backpack with what appeared to be small thin leather loops at the shoulder and waist over a long dark green cloak that only revealed a light pair of brown boots dark trousers and grey leather jacket covered with pockets and pouches. The person said **nothing** glancing at each of the other three in the room and crossing over to the window.

'Great another weirdo' wave thought. He could feel himself cracking under the pressure of the awkwardness that the others appeared to be ignoring. Opening the window the cloaked man reached into a bulging cloth pouch that hung off it the strap and pulled out a dead mouse 'this one carries around dead mice' wave thought to himself his day getting more and more freaky.

Then the young man threw the mouse into the sky leaving his left arm out the window this was followed by a loud caw and a big black bird landed on his arm and walked along his sleeve to sit on his shoulder with the mouse still in its beak whilst his master pulled out a note book and pencil from a square leather pouch on his belt and started making notes on three separate pages leaning on the windowsill.

"Pardon me" an enthusiastic redhead girl wearing the grabs of an imperial police threw the door open and introduced herself "Seryu Ubiquitous of the imperial police and this is Coro" she gestured down to a small white creature with a collar that somewhat represented a dog on short pointy hind legs which was probably her imperial arms given it's strangeness. 'She seems normal enough' wave thought but wary from his previous encounters this day he decided to remain sceptical.

Seryu threw down rose petals "dr stylish is all prepared now" introducing a man with glasses and dark hair with a white patch wearing a white lab coat over suit and began to drivel on about being 'stylish' and 'etiquette' all wave could think was 'another crazy one' the Dr then spotted him " I can tell by sight alone you are a country boy, but you are good looking. I can polish you to be even better we will get along well" he finished winking at wave 'he's into me' wave cringed

Then the seventh member of the meeting appeared from behind Stylish "hello, It would seem that I am last here" wave folded his arms and buried his head in them waiting for the weird behaviour to occur."I'm wave nice to meet you" he spoke tiredly. "I'm run. Nice to meet you too" waves head shot up 'finally someone normal'

Then the masked man stood up with a tray with several cups "everyone. I made some tea" he handed them around the table and passed the last one to the person in the green cloak who smiled politely and nodded his thanks before taking a sip then his bird tried to dipped its beak in and cawed "Corvo says he likes it too" the man said speaking for the bird who fluttered over to the broad mans shoulder "just leave him be he'll fly off eventually" the cloaked man said as he followed the masked man back to the table

The large man then continued whilst Seryu stared in awe at the bird "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier I am painfully shy, but I am probably the one with most seniority so I have to pull myself together, since we are all imperial arms users I'm sure we will get along. I'm Bols of the incineration squad. "Amras, eastern hunters" the cloaked man said offering his hand wearing a smile on his face "pleasure to meet you." Wave thought ' that's not the look of someone shy'.whilst Stylish rolled his eyes.

Then an 8th person entered the room and the smile Amras wore was replaced with the look of wariness and his hand went inside his cloak and corvo flew to the open window as the figure wearing a white mask somewhat similar to Bols' marched to the head of the room. "Why are you here?" she asked. Wave stood up to explain but was greeted with a heeled boot to the stomach sending him flying into a wall on the opposite side of the room. "Assassins are among the traitors never drop your guard"

"Corvo out!" Amras shouted to the bird and pulled a thin blade from within his cloak. As the mystery woman attacked run who dodged the attacks, whist Seryu and Coro attempted an attack from behind but the person blocked and flipped Seryu over onto and cracking the floor but then was forced to dodge the black haired girls slashes form a katana which sliced the mask. "So that's the imperial arms yasutfusa it's a fine blade she spoke as her mask crumbled to the floor. "general Esdeath" Bols said in awe as he picked himself off the floor 'even our boss is weird'.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : as I said before I don't own Akame ga kill or anything in this except Amras and Corvo. I am trying to keep this somewhat similar to the anime as I thought it was great so some character deaths (seriously your more likely to die in this anime than you are in dark souls.) but I'm going to try to add as much humor as possible (be warned I'm not very good at jokes.)

Chapter 2

At the emperor's party

'Esdeath was right' Amras thought to himself as he stood with the other jaegers before meeting the emperor 'this is ridiculously boring' his eyes flitted up to the high ceiling as a memory flashed through his mind of him sitting and waiting in a filthy, wet hole for 3 days never moving an inch. Corvo squawked in his ear, "yeah, that was more entertaining than this" Amras said allowed to the crow like creature drawing a few glances form his teammates

Then the atmosphere changed as the minister and emperor walked in, rage and bloodlust surged through Amras' veins at the sight of them and his hand moved to the wound leather handle of the small blade he kept hidden on his person at all times, Amras slowly inhaled through his nose calming himself 'relax, not yet, one day' he thought, Amras was then distracted by corvo who had begun to attack stylish's head.

"Get of me you damn rat with wings!" Stylish yelled as corvo continued his assult on stylish's hair.

All In all the newly formed jaegers only attended the party for 3 hours after meeting the emperor before Esdeath came up with an excuse to get them away and everyone had changed back into their everyday clothes and we're generally hanging around Bols and wave were cooking they could be heard talking about spinach. the women of the team were discussing general topics as Amras sat by the open window constantly scribbling in his note book constantly flipping the yellowed pages back and forth breaking only to sip his tea.

Then it happened "I am interested in falling in love" this statement even caught corvo's attention and Amras' eyes widened and he almost spat out his tea barely able to hold it in. Corvo's head twisted and tuned to Amras in a questioning manner. "I think we did hear right" Amras said with raised eyebrow. Esdeath smirked and said "on another note I've been informed there is a spare imperial arms" Seryu spoke up

"Yes. Giant scissor shaped imperial arms was retrieved from evil." Amras rolled his eyes in disgust but this action went unnoticed "but we haven't found anyone compatible with it."

"The minister will just take it and that would be a waste"Esdeath said

"Mabye we should put on a tournament to try and find someone suitable."

Several days later

"Wave you announce the fights, Run your with me to help spot candidates the rest of you are to patrol the stands, any questions?"Esdeath when no reply reached her ears she continued "good remember tomorrow night raid may show up so keep a lookout"

Out in the training ground one of the jagers were training hard Amras was shooting arrows at an astonishing pace whilst darting back and fourth, ducking and rolling whist continuing to shoot with deadly accuracy hitting the centre of the target each time.

"What is the purpose of doing that?" Run asked walking outside to him "I see you doing this every night"

"It's how we trained in the eastern hunters,teaches you how to fire on the move, plus I never know when corvo will just fly off danger beasts tend to do that."

"I thought he was an imperial arms"

"No, I found him during my time in the east, I raised and trained him but I could never stop him from flying off but he always came back."

"What did you do before the army?" Run asked.

"I was a pickpocket even had my eye on a girl but one day I got caught and gave me a choose join the army or face the scaffold . What did you do?"

"I was a teacher"

"I had you pegged as one"

"How did you guess?"

"My grand father was working on a technique to identify people, how they fight, anything really. I call it profiling. But to be honest you don't need it to know all thejaegers us included are ... A little bit ... Ok we are all fucking crazy" after which Amras chuckled for a few seconds

"You ever hear of parkor?" Amras asked.

"can't say I have is it an imperial arms?"

"is that all people care about, jeez, I was a ble to kill a user, corvo killed a user the imperial arms don't make you Invincible to regular troops you know they only make you a lot harder to kill."amras said breaking into a rant but stopped himself. "I'm getting off topic excuse me, parkor is basically running, jumping and climbing over obstacles quickly, really useful for urban warfare and forests especially when combined with combat." Amras said walking over to the gate to the lower districts.

"I'm going out for a while I'll see you tomorrow" he didn't wait for runs reply before sprinting full tilt between two buildings and scrambling up to the rooftops before disappearing into the darkening night.

Several hours later Amras stood atop one of the great walls that surrounded the imperial palace and looked down upon the lower district that spread before him. He pulled a cigarette out of a pocket on his jacket, lit it and slowly inhaled as his mind took him back 7 years...

A/N I have to admit I'm not 100% sure on this chapter I think I've more used it to show what Amras can do since we are all aware of the other jagers and night raid can do so yeah a badass danger beast (not that reliable since it could leave mid battle) a bow, assorted random gadgets and a bow. I may re-do this chapter later but I think it's ok for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Amras ga kill

Waitwat98: if you are reading this, wow . your still reading huh, thought I lost you

Amras : you could get on with this you know, my backstory, not that you wrote it very well.

Waitwat98: with that attitude I'm surprised Im still writing you. I wrote you into this world I can just as easily write you out.

Amras: you won't your too lazy

Waitwat98: true

Reader: get on with the damn story!

Waitwat98: ok, ok doing it, doing it

'Great running, running ,running, running. With this girl that seems to be all I do, away from guards, store owners, and men screaming "give back my brothers money" or something similar whilst I dragged an unconscious girl who reeked of alcohol through the streets scalding walls and diving down alleys, but this time she is sober and we are being hounded through the streets by the guard. We had pick pocketed one of them now we were sprinting for our lives.

We race down narrow alleys and burst though market stalls and houses as shortcuts but it is all futile, these guards are determined. Eventually I realised only one of us could possibly escape "Shit, Leone go I'll catch up" she looks back at me her short blond hair pulled back by the wind. I threw a rucksack filled with our supplies at her and offer her a smile. We both know I'm lying.

Her eyes beg me to keep trying even though we know we can't in that single moment we had a whole argument and I turned around and I hear her footsteps race down the narrow alley I don't look back even though I wanted to.

I take a breath, the alley is narrow I should be able to hold them for at least a minute, more than long enough for her to get away. Hard to think all this in 10 seconds and the guard are upon me.

Two days later I haven't seen light since they dragged my abused body, body it looked more like a mangled corpse, through the gates to the prison. Now the cell is opened and I am dragged through the filthy corridors, my bare feet trending on sharp stone, puddles of either blood of human waste.

I am brought to the mess hall and thrown into a group of other prisoners, from what I could tell no one knows what is happening. We are shoved in some direction by the guards to some unknown fate. My nose inhales clear air, wait that means we are heading to the surface? Are they going to have Zank execute us?

These thought race through my mind when I'm shoved to a desk "number" a clerk looking guy demands I give him my prison number then something familiar is roughly shoved into my arms. My backpack, filled with my grandfathers books, they mustn't have looked through or they would have been confiscated. Why are my belongings being given back to me anyway?

Before I can ask I'm forced outside and into a carriage with iron bars and finally sone answer is given to these events " you are now soldiers under command of commander alan bs'tard who has been tasked with taking the fortress Kyrat in the eastern territories and you are a part of his Noble -" at this point I stop listening, they want us to soak enemy cannon and gun fire whilst some rich Noble brat who used his influence to take charge of the battle then stride across our corpses to a a weak and weary enemy and he is celebrated in history books.

A week of traveling later in the cramped conditions of the prison wagon wagon sickness and heat killing some of the other prisoners, I barely survived the ordeal barely copious when the wagon finally stops at our destination.

In front of us is the fortress Kyrat dominating the landscape it's proud walls bearing the marks of battle, scratches and parts of the top of the wall jagged from cannon fire. I don't get long to look as a flag is forced into my hands and a soldier drags me to the front of the other prisoner who are wielding pikes looking like they are about to crap themselves.I am fairly calm, if I am to die so be it and then an office yells "company forward" company we are still in prison rags but still we are marched forward. Into a world of blood, death, limbs,and obscenities.

Two years later I'm still surviving I now have some equipment, a assault rife, a short sword and experience, My grandfathers books have been read and learned I knew how to profile, and some basics of rifle and sword fighting thanks to them. I live in a cramped tent near the front lines every day 'criminals' are deliver to replace those that died before them the fields around Kyrat now made of blood and bone over the solid sandstone it is built on.

People have taken those who have been here a while stayers, stupid name but it's accurate I mean I stayed here not like I got much choice if I try and leave I'm shot by the actual army who are waiting for deserters.

stayers are easy to spot we carry ourselves differently, we generally have better equipment and clothing we looted off the battlefield from our fellow and enemy combatants dead bodies.

I'm worried the unending death and cannon fire on our heavily exposed camp should not bore me but it dose all the stayers are bored. A cannon ball passes in front of my face and lands a few feet away a number written on it '12' "number 12 gents pay up" I call in glee and other stayers inspect it themselves before forking over coins into my palm. Cannon roulette a symbol of our boredom, a while back one of us noticed crashed cannonballs were being collected and fired back at the fortress and then returned to us so they got the idea of writing numbers 1-32 on some of the iron balls of death and we bet on which would be returned to us first I was getting pretty good at it.

I was charging forwards my rifle tiring bursts of lead into the walls of the walls sometimes finding their marks in the chest cavity or skull of an enemy, we are through the walls of the fort but like many times before we are going to be driven back through the gate my blade coated in blood and the barrel of the rifle is burning hot.

Then a large man rounds the corner wielding a huge shield "so your the only here huh, guess my luck ran out, not as bad as your I guess" I just stare back at him and he smirks at me "prepare to face the might of my imperial arms" this guy was overconfident but with reason that was an imperial arms, but I kept my composure.

Before the man spoke again I rushed him, even if he was an arms user HE was still mortal and that shield can't help movement, outsmarting and outmanoeuvre him seemed the best option, I also needed to end this quickly so he couldn't use the arms power.

I brought my rifle to bear as I ran full tilt at him and fired, hot lead spewed at the man who stepped back not expecting me to go on the offensive but defensive was his speciality. His shield absorbed the lead and a wave of energy shot back at me launching me backwards, so that's his trick, energy from damage is stored then released with devastating effect I. Lucky he wants to toy with me so he's keeping me alive.

I leap to my feet and rush at him again this time I jump and run across the side of a wall, over his shield and stab down with my sword. Blood seems to explode out of the entry wound in his neck into his eyes looked into mine in disbelief asking how had he been beaten. "Your shield can absorb damage however you are vulnerable due to slow movement." The light has left his eyes and he slumps forward and I pull my sword out and land on the ground in front if him. I look at him for a second before turning around the sounds of battle are getting further away and a trumpet resounds 'retreat'.

After I turn around behind me a man appears from the shadows he is wearing a jacket with hundreds of pockets and a leather strap from shoulder to waist.

-The next day

"Amras Arcamenel" the name resounds through the camp and I respond immediately headed to its source before me are two men both wearing brown leather armoured jackets covered in pockets as well as a leather strap across there torsos from shoulder to hip. "You Amras" the one on the left asks

"Yes sir" I stand at attention, it's clear that these guys are military, I have to show them respect or risk my neck.

"How would you feel about a change in unit?" He asked cryptically

"Sir?"

"I saw what you did during the last assault, I was impressed but you still have potential so you are combing with us"

"Where?"

"To join the strike archers don't worry you can keep your current gear but you will get a new jacket and have to wear one of these he said pulling on the wide strap" and just like that I was moved to a more secure camp and over the coming months I was trained how to fire a bow on the move accurately, throwing knives and special explosives like the flash bang, flare, smoke grenades.

One year later and I was sitting with the rest of my squadron, an actual squadron instead of a rabble of prisoners, when something fell from the sky into my hood instinctively I reached behind me to grab an arm buts grabbed thin air and I slowly began to reach into my hood the other archers were highly cautious some groaning their weapons as I pulled something soft and feathery out if my hood and in front of me.

It was a black bird with already fearsome talons and sharp beak but it looked pitiful, small and weak. Although the feathers were soft I could feel bone beneath and no muscle it was probably malnourished.

As I held it in my left pal. I poked it to see if it was alive, at the first poke it leapt up in my palm and started scratching at me . I quickly wrapped both my hands around its wings pinning them to is sides until it calmed down.

"Easy easy" I soothed the creature "dan pass a strip of meat" holding out my right palm keeping the other restraining the creature, my eyes never left the bird. A cold, damp weight on my hand told me the meat was in my hands and I held it between my fingers in front of the bird after a few minuets the bird finally took the meat into its black beak.

"Aww your like its mommy" dan piped up but I ignored him and released the bird from my grip when it fluttered onto my shoulder on the strap. "If you wanna sit there I'm not going to stop ya" I said to it and reached down to my meal. When I raised a piece of meat to my lips it suddenly disappeared and the men around me giggled like schoolgirls as I tried repeatedly to eat then I noticed there was a blur of black and my head spun to the bird with a piece of meat hanging out its beak. The next hour involved me restoring half the camp trying to kill the bird and when I collapsed from exhaustion from screaming it Just sat on my chest mocking me "bloody bird, ha ha, I'll call you corvo" then I passed out

-one year later

I was hunting for meat with corvo when suddenly a huge danger beast crashed through the woodland. It was big, fangs as long as my arm easily twice the size of me maybe more and it's jaws were centimetres from me, it was the end I wasn't fast or alert enough if I could redo anything at that moment I would have been more aware. But I wasn't I braced myself for death. A screaming caw resounded through the area and a high black danger beasts body ripped through the others body leaving only blood guts and broken bones in its wake.

I gazed in awe at a giant black bird with blood red eyes that sat in the carcass of the original danger beast as small black feathers rained from the sky. It was probably an upper class danger beast. it looked at me as I drew my bow tilting its head an action I recognised Corvo doing whenever he didn't understand something. "Corvo?" I asked cautiously lowering my bow slightly. Slowly the beast receded to the size of a large bird to corvo's size and the bird sat there pecking at the organs of the danger beast he had just ripped apart like tissue paper.

I decided it was best no one knew that he was a danger beast but once he is properly trained and people are used to him maybe he can take on that form, but in the meantime I wonder what else he can do?

-present

I idlely open my note book and turn several pages looking over what I learned about my friend.

Corvo:

Upper class danger beast

Personality: cheeky/brash could be classed as a joker.

Able to;

Switch between forms 3 times a week.

Fly for 72 hours without rest in either form.

Larger form can carry 2 tonne of weight, smaller form can carry my equipment if I left it behind (weapons, grenades,ect)

Destroy an enemy defence tower by smashing into it when large.

Harass and distract enemy's in combat when small.

Take out other upper class danger beasts (ground only).

I can 'pilot' him when in larger form much like riding a horse but without reigns and I can also do this whilst firing my gun and bow (provided no sharp movement is made by corvo however if I make him turn this only partially affects accuracy)

I learned a lot about corvo, my eyes flitted down to the cigarette in my mouth long since burned out and I replaced it once again inhaling the nicotine filled smoke. Hard to think I became top rank in the strike archers even more so I was now part of the jaegers. Corvo fluttered onto my left shoulder

"We should've to sleep, I got a feeling tomorrow is gonna be... Eventful."

A/N: is it me or is my writing getting worse but I hope you are enjoying this, I will be updating at random points and I know I said that I would try and keep the plot around the anime but I decided I will probably keep some things the same but I think I will change most of it. Oh god this chapter is badly written but at least the backstory is out of the way


	4. Chapter 4

Akame ga Amras

A/N: sorry this seems late but I don't really have like a quota for these so their upload is likely to be sporadic especially since I have a lot more work to do for the time being. disclaimer this chapter contains nudity for comedic effect there is no description or smut I promise if you want to skip it just get find the next A/N.

Amras eyes slid open as the sun rose through his open curtains and at the sound of his unconventional alarm clock that wouldn't shut up and he had no way of stopping it as he sat up he rubbed his head and blinked away sleep his eyes came into focus. The noise of the unconventional alarm clock was still resounding in his ears. Don't believe what people say by being awoken by the sound of birds chirping no matter what you are woken by you will still hate it. Amras gritted his teeth "CORVO SHUT UP!" He stood and turned violently to the offending creature perched on his headboard. Amras was in no way a morning person his eyes were black circles and he let out a massive yawn and arched his back, stretching his muscles and making a series of audible cracks as he stretched.

The door exploded and wave raced in its wake"Amras what's wr-" he was starring at him, then kourume and Seryu carrying Coro in her arms followed him in and froze upon the sight of him their eyes wide as saucers kourome's hand frozen sweet in hand about to pop it into her mouth. 'Its going to be one of those days' Amras thought lighting a cigarette he had grabbed from his bed side and began smoking.

"What are we all in here for?" Stylish asked deciding to see why there was a gathering in Amras' room took one look at him and his 'stylish' eyebrows hit the roof and behind him Bols stood like a statue his mask somehow blushing.

"What's going on in here?" Esdeath strode into the room closely tailed by run and looked around unaffected by Amras' current state. Amras knew they were starring at him but he didn't know why they were looking at him like he had grown a third leg. He looked up and down himself, a few battle scars but nothing unusual.

"Amras why are you naked?" Run asked

===== in the real world

Amras : wait you made me naked?

Waitwat98: I wanted to get some cheap laughs and i figured you wouldn't give a shit.

Amras : true I don't but you could have just used wave for this you know

Waitwat98 : I fancied throwing in an American pie type moment

Amras : why now?

Waitwat98 : get it out of my system and I was gonna do it later buuuut I didn't think you would appreciate It 'cause for..err... you know...

Amras : ...?, oh for THAT...

waitwat98 : yeah.

"What?" Amras asked the group who were still stood like statues except Esdeath who looked like she was holding in a laugh from the group's faces. 'Why is he so casual about this' wave thought.

Several minuets later The jagers were sat around the table with an almost awkward atmosphere but the only ones realy embarrassed by the situation were wave and Bols who poked their food as kourume stole large portions of it from their plates.

A/N: I am so sorry if you didn't like that I couldn't help myself any way this will continue from the opening of the tournament.

The tournament

Esdeath's face displayed the epitome of boredom these fights were slow, grown men playing gladiator this was comparable to watching paint dry for her. 'non of these men would be suitable for the imperial arms. She sighed maybe someone entertaining would come soon.

Amras paced the stands his eyes swivelling around in their sockets and every now and then a shadow would pass over him Letting him know corvo was above as the danger beast flew high in the sky like a sentinel. 'I hate crowds, they make it easy to hide and difficult to get a decent shot and if the crowd panics they become a deadly tidal wave of self preservation.' Then a mother though reared its head in his mind 'maybe she is here'. he could almost feel himself slapping himself, this was a big place and there is no guarantee that she would be here anyway I have to be realistic.

Hope for the best assume the worst.

That's my motto' he thought to himself as he began to walk to the front rows of the stands as a fight finished and wave announced the winner I don't really bother listening and starred ahead and light a smoke and turn towards the centre of the turned to his right and he felt like he got punched in the gut. Sitting two meters from him was Leone. She was definitely older, taller but was definitely her.

"Leone?" Amras asked

The blond turned to the source of the voice she clearly didn't recognise the voice and this one wasn't yelling about money. Before her was a man tall man with a cigarette in hand, and was carrying a bow and quiver along with a range of canisters and throwing knives on a leather strap as well as at least three concealed weapons she guessed but then it struck her who this person was.

"Amras!"

"It's been a while, 7 years right?" Leone jumped up and brought the archer into a bone crushing hug then releasing him. Then a green haired man spoke up "Leone who is this guy"

"Lubbock this is Amras an old friend"

"Look Tatsumi is about to fight" the green haired man said directing our attention to the centre of the arena where a young man starring down a man easily twice his three remained silent As the match began and Tatsumi already grabbed the upper hand in the fight

"He's quite impressive"Amras commented as Tatsumi landed a hard punch in the mans gut.

"He is but there is still room for improvement"Lubbock said. Tatsumi finished the fight the arena disappearing from view in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Tatsumi stood victorious and the crowd roared in appreciation

"sorry to cut this short but I'm working right now, so do you want to catch up over a drink at 7?" Amras asked leone

"Sure at the old place right?" They both went silent as they saw Esdeath descend down the steps to the arena floor. The crowd kept cheering.

"This could be bad" Amras commented, Corvo cawed "or really good that too" Amras said voicing the birds thoughts. Lubbock and Leone then asked quietly "who areal talking to." In unison not knowing that the bird was Amras'.

Esdeath and Tatsumi were speaking normally and they were too far away from the centre of the arena to even guess what was being said. Suddenly Esdeath started to drag the young man across the arena floor "what the?" Amras muttered as Esdeath continued to drag the man out. "Sorry leone I got to go, I swear Esdeath will be the death of me." Amras said before sprinting full tilt in the direction of Esdeath and the other jaegers. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"Lubbock cried.

Several hours later Amras pulled on his hooded overcoat and left the jaeger headquarters and stuffed his hands in his pockets and held a smoke in his lips as he walked to the tavern. 'Today was weird, meeting leone Tatsumi being dragged like a sack of potatoes by an infatuated Esdeath, everyone starring at me this morning. Still a least me and leone could catch up.'

The tavern was well occupied but still had enough room to sit, it smelt of smoke and alcohol. A group of men played darts in the corner another was hitting on a girl at the bar, badly. "Amras, Amras... Amras!" Leone stood up at the bar waving her arms in the air a broad grin on her face. Amras raised his arm and walked towards her.

"Hey leone, I guess I'm paying or have you actually got a job?" Leone looked serious.

"how's Tatsumi?" She asked plain and simple in concern for her friend and comrade.

"relax he is fine, well as fine as you can be if your Esdeath's love interest."

Leone's hand went to her mouth to cover a laugh that sounded relived. "Really?"

"oh yeah, she's been trying to seduce him since he woke up from being knocked unconscious. And he is havering none of it,he's blushing like a schoolgirl whenever her boobs get too close and you should have seen when he met Bols" Amras said unable to finish his line of thought and almost falling off his stool as he laughed heartily.

Amras called the barman opened a tab and ordered two beers.

Leone spoke up the smile faded from her face as she wrapped the cold beverage in her hand. "so, what happened I thought you would be in prison or worse?"

"That's a long story"

"I have time"

Amras took a breath and began to recount the past seven years to leone leavening out that corvo was a danger beast.

"So your one of the jaegers?" She sounded like she had been stabbed in the gut.

"Yeah" Amras replied solemnly finishing his first glass leone was on her 5th and still sober. "They are ok once you get to know them." Leone then brightened

"So where is your bird anyway?" Amras grinned evilly.

"Oh stylish is watching him."

-meanwhile

"GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!" Stylish yelled in a high pitched voice running like a bat out of hell as corvo attacked his hair relentlessly whilst the other jagers watched sitting around the table giggling like monkeys.

A few hours later leone was out of it, completely drunk, unable to move without aid.

"Well you certainly drank more than you used to" Amras joked wrapping leone's arm around his neck and half dragged her half carried her out the tavern. He was completely sober only having two glasses and water, he was surprised the drunk blond wasn't killed by alcohol poisoning. "AMRAAAAAS, take me home" she whined,"I don't know where you live" he responded.

"Take me home" Amras sighed, he would have to take her with him, he couldn't leave her in this state.

It was 1am by the time they got back to the jaegers barracks and Amras was carrying a barely conscious leone bridal style because she lacked the ability to walk. Amras pushed the door to his room with his back and stepped to the double bed and looked down at the woman who was cuddling up to the warmth of Amras' chest mumbling inaudibly and smiled. "At least I wasn't chased through the streets" he said to no one in particular. He peeled back the sheets and laid the woman down who fell asleep on contact with the mattress, removed her shoes and pulled the duvet back over her.

Amras went to the bathroom, peeled off his overcoat and jacket leaving only a short sleeve t shirt, turned on the tap and splashed water on his face. Leone had changed a lot in seven years, well he had but he knew she was keeping something from him and he wasn't going to pry she would tell him when she was ready. He herd some fluttering from the bedroom and he looked to the headboard where Corvo perched over leone and tilted his head. "Yeah Corvo she's the one I told you about" answering the imagined question from the bird. he rubbed his face dry and climbed into bed next to leone facing away from her and fell asleep.

A/N: Thank you for Reading, I will try and update this as often as possible as always please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Akame ga Amras 5

A/N: I'm sorry about the long break but I've just been really busy these past few months and I'm really glad I can now continue I know that this is also a pretty short and likely badly written chapter but I'm finding it hard to get back in the groove so I will probably re-do this at some point. Sorry for the wait. Any-whore onwards! *points into the distance*

Amras: where are you looking?

A/N: arnt you hung over

Amras: I didn't drink much, remember the last chapter you wrote?

A/N: oh, right.. It's.. been a while.

Amras: I can't believe I was created by an idiot.

A/N: shut up, I'm the one writing this thing. So how would you feel if I set you up with, I dunno, Seryu, Esdeath...

Amras: you wouldn't dare

A/N: maybe i will maybe I won't

Amras: wait, you've already started up a me/leone relationship, HA you can't touch me

A/N: it's called editing I can change what the fuck I want.

Amras: asshole

A/N: I heard that

Amras: well you wrote it

Leone's eyes cracked open and she grunted as she pushed herself up in bed which she immediately regretted, her hand rushed to her head and she breathed through her teeth as her hangover kicked in, not the worst she'd had but still painful.

Her eyes swivels around the room she had woken in there were two doors and a few cupboards and draws and a strange tall, metal canister sat by the open window the wind pushing the closed curtains in but still keeping the sun out. Where the hell was she?.

The first door she opened lead to a bathroom not to any hall, and in the mirror she caught a sight of herself, she looked ok her hair was a little messed up and she had a little drool on her left cheek which she quickly wiped off upon noticing. After correcting herself she went to the other door which she pulled open and stepped out and straight into Esdeath.

Leone's eyes widened and she took a step back from the most terrifying woman she had ever seen. "Who are you?" Esdeath asked in a voice that would have frozen a person solid. Leone took another step back into the door that lead to the bed room, she was in the jaegers HQ starring down the most powerful woman in the empire she could feel the woman's killer aura radiating off her. "I'm, I'm-" leone was cut short by Amras rounding a corner with a mug of dark steaming liquid in hand.

"Good morning general" he said saluting reflexively then noticed the tension in the air and looked between the two women, Esdeath was glaring at him for an explanation.

"This is leone she is an old friend of mine" Esdeath's glared again at the blond before she turned to Amras

"Why is she here?"

"We met last night for some drinks and she got too drunk to walk home so I had to carry her here" internally Amras was screaming trying to keep his cool under his commanders stare. This answer seemed to be enough for Esdeath who turned and left.

"You ok?" Amras was the first to speak

"Umm... Yeah I'm fine she's not that scary" leone put on her usual confidant demeanour.

"How much of last night do you remember?." Leone rubbed her head trying to rub off the hangover she was still enduring then she noticed Amras was holding out the mug to her.

"Thanks, how about breakfast in bed next time" she joked sipping the murky liquid she grimaced almost spitting it out.

"It tastes like ass but it'll get rid of a hangover."

"I think it's coming back to me, we talked then..."

"You got so drunk I had to carry you here 'cause I didn't know where you lived, you should have seen yourself 'Amras take me to bed'" he jeered making leone blush. "Then I put you to bed went to bed myself and then I got up and made you that drink."

"Wait we're we?.." A panicked look crossed her face

"NO! I slept on a goddamn couch, however I could consider it a missed opportunity" he winked causing leone to blush a bright red this made Amras collapse into a laughing fit befor he guestured her to follow him.

Amras guided the blond through the halls of the huge building to the main gate to the lower city. "Any way you should probably get going, but we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah sure"

"Yeah, See ya"

Leone briskly walked though the the streets to the bookstore night raid used as a base. The bell chimed as she pushed the door open and a stressed looking Lubbock appeared. "Leone you ok? I thought you may have been captured."

"No I'm fine I got too drunk to get back here so Amras took me to his place."

"THE JAEGER HQ!. Leone do you have any idea how dangerous that is?."

"We need to report back to akame let's go" she said brushing off the comment, she had been inside before but this time it wasn't to spy on Esdeath, still pretty terrifying though.

Back with Amras, he walked into the kitchen and began to make some breakfast he cut some sausages in half and threw them on the cooker, the sausages sizzled on contact and quickly filled the room with the smell of cooking meat.

Then Bols entered "Amras" the shy behemoth of a man greeted

"Bols" Amras replied slicing a loaf of bread.

"Where were you last night, you missed dinner"

"I was meeting an old friend, by the way how is our 'guest' copping." He said referring to Tatsumi who had been kidnapped in broad daylight by Esdeath the day before.

"He's sleeping in Esdeath's room"

"She doesn't waste time I'll give her that" Amras said with a smirk scoping the cooked sausages onto the cut bread making a sandwich before tucking into the meal. As he bit into the sandwich he thought to himself barely focusing on his meal 'Wonder why we even took him?, sure he's strong no doubt and Esdeath is head over heels, but something seems off about that guy'


End file.
